And on that farm
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: Based on season 19 episode 30 'And on that farm'. Completely AU please R
1. Chapter 1

And on that farm - My version.

**A/N A new story from me. Love, hate. Let me know. Please review!**

Chapter one.

Doctor Selena Donovan got out of her car and stood in the cold winter air and took in a large gulp of it, filling her lungs before slowly letting it out again.

She had been called out to a local farm to investigate a suspicious death and as she was the police surgeon on duty, she got the call.

Walking up the slight slope she caught sight of her soon to be ex husband DI Will Manning and who she assumed was a colleague.

Making her way to the cordon at the top, pulling out her identification, she introduced herself to the officer on guard.

"Doctor Donovan, police surgeon." She told him, showing him her identification.

"Sure thing, Doctor Donovan go through." The officer told her.

"Thank you." She replied with a nod of her head.

As she made it to the group of people a couple of yards away, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who are you?" The woman asked harshly.

"I'm doctor Selena donovan, the police surgeon." Selena told her throw gritted teeth not liking the woman's attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize. You know you could of been anyone. I'm DS fielding." The woman told her but it was too late she had already rubbed Selena up the wrong way.

Selena just give a tight smile and walked off.

"Doctor Manning." Will smiled at her.

"Donovan." Selena sharply replied kneeling down next to the body.

"Long time, no see." Will told her.

"Not long enough if you ask do we have?" Selena replied harshly.

"Carl pickering, 24 foul play Selena, I am sorry." Will apologised.

"You can say sorry until the cows come home, it doesn't make a difference." Selena told him, turning to face him.

"I know what I did was wrong I, ahhhh!" Will cried out in agony.

"Will, what is it? Were does it hurt?" Selena asked as she stopped him from hitting the ground.

"My stomach." Will replied as he fought for breathe.

"What are you doing?" DS fielding asked as she came running over.

"He's in pain, can't you see that?." Selena yelled at her.

"Your divorcing him! So why should you care?" Fielding bite back.

"That's none of your business, now go get them paramedics over there." Selena told her.

" He shouldn't even be at work anyway." Fielding snorted.

"And why that?" Selena hissed at her.

"Like you don't know." Fielding sniggered.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, now would I?" Selena yelled at her, losing her temper.

"Sorry I honestly thought you knew, he has bowel cancer." Fielding told her, all bitchiness gone from her tone.

"What? No he can't have." Selena whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, he does. Should he be doing that?" Fielding asked.

Selena spun round to face her estranged husband again to find him fitting and forming at the mouth.

"God Will, don't do you this!." Selena yelled at him.

"Can we get some help over here!" Fielding yelled over to the paramedics, who came running over.

"Come on, Will. Don't do this me and you need to talk and I'll you this for nothing boy do I have a lot to say, so your not getting out of it this easily." Selena whispered in his ear.

"What do you have?" One paramedic asked selena as he knelt beside her.

" Will Manning, 37. Bowel cancer stage unknown." Selena told him.

"He needs oxygen and I going to give Tegretol to stop the fitting. Do you know what chemotherapy he's having?" The paramedic asked Selena.

"No no I don't I didn't even know he was sick." Selena replied still holding Will head.

"Ok, don't worry we can find out from his medical records." The paramedic replied giving Will the Tegretol.

After a tense few minutes the fitting stopped and Will began to come round.

"Se..sel.." He struggled to get out.

"Its alright, I'm here." She told him as she stroke his cheek.

DS fielding looked on in disgust,' _so much for my plan'._ She thought to herself.

"Are you coming with us to the hospital?" The paramedic asked Selena.

"I don't know I have to stay here with the body." Selena replied, clearly torn as to what to do.

"You go with him, we can get another PS here in no time." Fielding told her sickenly sweetly.

"Thank you." Selena replied, great fully.

"Its no problem." Fielding replied as the wheels in her head began to turn.

As the paramedics loaded Will into the ambulance, Selena stopped to get her kit.

"I never caught your first name." She told fielding.

"Its Amanda." Fielding replied.

"Well, thank you Amanda." Selena told her.

Selena jumped in the back of the ambulance and sat to her estranged husband and shocked herself by taking his hand.

"Selena, I am sorry for what I did to you." Will weakly apologised.

"Shhh, we're mot talking about that now." Selena replied.

Will just nodded slightly and closed his eyes, a few seconds later his heart give out and the machines went off like wide fire.

"He's in VF, I'm going to shock him!" The paramedic yelled to his colleague, who slammed on the breaks.

Selena stood up after the paramedic had shocked and began chest compressions.

"What are you doing?" The paramedic asked her.

"You shock him and do chest compressions at the same time he'll die. I'm a consultant at holby ED so I'll be damned if he dies on my watch." Selena told him, leaving out the fact that Will was actually her husband and just a colleague in need.

Selena pumped down hard on Will's chest and counted to ten.

"Nothing, charging again 250, clear?" The paramedic said. Shocking him with nothing happening.

"Come on, Will." Selena whispered.

"Charging again 360 and clear." The same paramedic said.

Thankfully they managed to get Will heart started again, but would he be strong enough to pull though and were did this him and Selena.

**A/N there you have to it, I know its crazy starting another story with a separate one ongoing as well but this wouldn't leave alone. Please review!**

**Mary - Ellen xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

**DISCLAIMER - forgot to put this in Chpt 1. I don't own anything related to casualty, it all belongs to the big guys at the BBC.**

**A/N Here's chapter two of this story. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter two.

Selena and the paramedics rushed Will through the ED and into rehsus.

"Will Manning, 37, suffered a seizure at a crime scene. Recently diagnosed with bowel cancer, stage unknown. BP 60/100, GS was 7 is now 15. He also went into cardiac arrest, but we managed to bring him back." the first paramedic told the team on stand-by, which Selena learned his name was Isaac.

"Selena, what happened?" Maggie asked her.

"I don't know we were talking, he cried in pain, collapsed and then starting fitting. I don't even know he was sick." Selena told her, as she went to put on a pair of gloves.

"Ok, right LFTs, FEs, UEs, blood, urine. And 2 litres of saline. Selena what are you doing?" Maggie asked Selena.

"He's seriously ill, what do you think I'm doing." Selena replied.

"Selena, no you can't, you know that." Maggie gently told her best friend.

"But..." Maggie cut her off.

"No buts Selena go outside and I'll come and get once we have something." Maggie told her firmly.

Knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument, selena turned her heels and left.

"Kelsey, can we get his medical records, please." Maggie asked the nurse.

"Yeah sure." Kelsey replied as she went over to the phone.

Selena stood outside in the corridor and watched as the highly skilled team working on her soon-to-be ex husband as he fought for his life.

"Doctor Donovan?" DS fielding call out to her.

"DS fielding, what can I do for you?" Selena asked politely as much as her self control would allow.

"How is he?" Amanda asked, determined to get all the information she could.

"Very poorly, how did you know he was sick?" Selena asked suspiciously.

"He told me." Amanda replied.

"He told you?" Selena echoed, surprise setting in her features.

"Did he tell you?" Amanda asked, just barely hiding her smirk.

"Tell me what?" Selena frowned at her.

"We seeing each other. I thought he would have told you. What with the divorce and everything." Amanda smirked.

"Really? You seem well informed and for your information no papers have been filed so I don't know were you got divorce from." Selena told her.

Amanda didn't know were to look she had been so sure, not that Will helped much all he talk about was Selena. Selena this and Selena that and that really got on her nerves.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Selena asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"You don't know that if it ecapsed your notice you haven't exactly been around since he kicked you to the curb." Amanda hissed at her.

"Mine and Will's personal business has absolutely nothing to do with you, now I'll asked again. How did you find out Will was sick?" Selena asked her.

" I over heard a voice mail his oncologist left him at work, but that doesn't matter now, all that matters is I am here to see him. Where is he?" Amanda thought gritted teeth.

"Well, you can't see him because they are treating him at the moment and its only family allowed I'm afraid." Selena told her sweetly.

"Which you won't be for much longer." Amanda hissed back.

"Really, its wasn't you he was calling out for." Selena smiled back at her.

"That may be so but once he's out of here, you'll be forgotten." Amanda told her.

"You said you and Will were together." Selena noted.

"Yeah, so?" Amanda asked.

"Will has a birthmark, were is it?" Selena answered her question with a question.

Amanda just stood there like a dear in headlights not knowing what to say.

"What's the matter, Amanda? Can got your toung?" Selena smirked at her.

They were interrupted by Maggie who had just out of rhesus with an update om Will's condition.

"Selena," she called her friend over.

"How is he? What caused the seizure?" Selena through at her.

"We got him stable but he has a long road ahead of him. The fitting was his body's way of coping with the stress of going through chemotherapy, there's no guarantee that it won't happen again. We waiting on his oncologist coming down." Maggie explained to her.

"Can I see him?" Selena asked.

"Yeah of course." Maggie replied her into rhesus.

Selena sat next to his bed and looked at him, realising how sick he looked and actually was.

"Will, I know you can hear me, I need you to listen to me, ok, you need to pull this because you and me, we have business to sort out. You don't have my permission to die. Do you hear me?" Selena told him.

5 minutes later Will's oncologist came through the doors of rhesus.

"Selena Manning?" He asked her.

Selena turned to see a man in his forties, tall, tanned with soft features.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Selena Manning," she told him.

"My apologies I didn't realize. I'm doctor kelvin Wilson, your husbands oncologist." Kelvin introduced himself with a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Selena replied.

"Is there anywhere we can go for some privacy?" Kelvin asked her.

"Yes, we can go to my office. Its just down the corridor." Selena replied and the two of them made their way to selena's office.

**A/N (here you have it, chapter two! Please review!**

**Much love**

**Mary xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

And on that farm - my version

Chapter three.

**DISCLAIMER - forgot to put this in Chapter 1. I don't own anything related to casualty, it all belongs to the big guys at the BBC.**

Selena and Dr Wilson entered Selena's office,

"Please take a seat." She told him, as she gestured to the chairs at the front of her desk, while she sat down in her high backed leather chair.

"Thank you, I know this be a shock for you, Mrs Manning." Dr Wilson replied.

"Your telling me, I didn't even know he was sick." Selena told him.

"He said he didn't want to burden you with his problems, I told him he should tell you but he was adamant." Dr Wilson replied.

This left Selena speechless, at an absolutely total lost for words.

"How seriously is it?" Selena asked him.

"I'm not to beat around the bush its seriously, very serious." Dr Wilson replied bluntly.

Selena nodded for him to continue.

"Will has stage three bowel cancer." Dr wilson told her straight.

"What's the prognosis?" Selena asked.

"We performed surgery to remove the timer and the infected surround lymph nodes." Dr Wilson replied.

"What treatments next?" Selena asked, as she fiddled with her pen.

"Will's currently going through chemotherapy, an components of levcovorin, oxaliplatin and copericitabin with more oxaliplation." Dr Wilson replied, reading from the file on his lap.

"How longs the course of chemotherapy for?" Selena asked, as she felt the corner of her eyes become mourst.

"Its a six week course of treatment, Will's in his fifth week, but this seizer concerns me a great deal. I want to keep him to run tests to see what caused it." Dr Wilson told her.

"Yes, of course. You do what you feel is nessorsary." Selena told him.

"That might be a problem." Dr Wilson replied, letting a frustrating sigh.

"How do you mean?" Selena asked, frowning her brows.

"When Will had his operation to remove the tumour and lymph nodes, Mrs Manning he stayed in a matter of hours and then signed himself out against strong medical advice and refused to stay point blank and." Dr Wilson stopped, looking Selena directly in the eye before he continued.

"And what?" Selena prompted.

"He came to see me last week and told me he wanted to stop treatment, I'm going to be extremely blunt here, if he stops treatment he will die." Dr Wilson told her.

"HE WHAT?" Selena yelled, shocked at what she was hearing.

"I tried to talk to him but again he was adamant. There was no talking to him at all." Dr Wilson told her.

"I'll talk to him, without treatment, how long?" Selena asked, as on congology was not her speciality.

"We're talking weeks not months, its inparitive that he resume treatment immediately." Wilson stressed.

"Well I'll tell you something for nothing if it doesn't kill him, I bloody will." Selena told him.

"Well I have to go, I have other patients, but I will be back down to check on him later." Dr Wilson told her, as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Yes, of course and thank you very much." Selena replied, showing him out.

As Selena stood in the corridor trying to digest what she had just been told, she spotted Amanda going into rhesus.

Selena turned sharply on her heel and stormed down the corridor.

"Where to the hell do you think your going?" She hissed at her.

"To see Will." Amanda replied, as if it was obvious.

"Like hell you are, Nurse Andrews, who give this woman permission to see that patient?" Selena asked harshly, pointing to Will.

"I did, why Doctor Manning. She said she was his wife." Linda told her.

"This woman is NOT his wife, I am and she is NOT to go within ten feet of this room. Do I make myself clear?" Selena asked.

"Sorry Doctor Manning, yes of course." Linda replied.

"And you, if you try anything. You won't have to worry security throwing you out of here because I'll do it myself and I promise you I will throw you out of here so fast your feet won't touch the ground." Selena told her, with a sweet sickening smile.

"You do realize you just threatened a police officer, don't you?" Amanda hissed at her.

"So bite me." Selena replied, turning on her heels.

Selena sat next to Will's bed, she. Couldn't wait for him to wake up, because she needed to talk to him and boy did she have a lot to say.

**A/N There you have it, I did as much research as I could on this and I wanted it to be as close to perfect as I could get it. I'm not Doctor so if anything is wrong or out of place feel free to let me know.**

**Please review!**

**Mary :)**


End file.
